


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nightmares suck. Natasha Romanov doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softswans/gifts).



Clint Barton gets out of bed at four thirty every morning. The more sleep he gets, the more nightmares he has. He lives off coffee and sugary cereals that would make Pepper Potts cringe.  He also talks to his houseplants to make them grow. He is companion-less and getting kinda chubby. The bags under his eyes are the purple of the damned Kate Bishop's costume. But what really keeps him up is the thought of Natasha Romanov disappearing forever. It's not often that they see each other. He has his work (sometimes) and she has her work (which is all the time). It had been too long since they had worked together. 

"Hey Maria?" Clint asked his friend, in fact the only friend that was willing to drive out to the farm on a weekday with out the promise of alcohol and food. 

"What's up, birdman?" Maria asked, sipping coffee. 

"Any uh... word on Nat?" he asked hesitantly. 

"I really wouldn't know... I'm out of the SHIELD loop. Remember, I'm on the STARK squad." she said getting up to pour her coffee out. 

"That's a waste of good coffee." he muttered.

"Too strong and you don't have any creamer. I'm sure Natasha is fine." She said pouring herself some water. "Why don't you call her?"

Clint's coffee flew out of his mouth. "Call her? What is this high school? Natasha doesn't have a phone."

"Wow, I have never seen you so flustered. Nor have I ever seen coffee go so far. I think that was a record." Maria said laughing. "I'm sure she's around somewhere."

"I know she is, but where?" he asked, laying down on the couch.

"You're on your own, Barton." Maria said turning the TV on, leaving Clint sitting there like a confused dog. 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 


	2. Little Coffee Shop in  Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is now searching for Natasha with the help of Captain America and Sam Wilson.

"Usually she's out of the country but-" 

"Hold on, Clint." Steve said, hanging up on the call he was on. "Anywho, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Who were you talking to?" Clint asked. 

Cap's door opened to Sam Wilson with bags of food. 

"Hey, my bird from another feather, what's up?" Sam said throwing him a burger. 

"Nothing much, what about you?" Clint said, eating the burger.

"Really, cuz I heard you were looking for a certain red haired gem..." Sam said, smiling at Clint.

"You told him?" Clint turned around to ask Steve.

"I figured he should know. He might have some information." Steve blushed. 

"In fact, I do." Sam said, eating fries. 

"You might know where Natasha is?" Clint asked, grabbing fries also. 

"I saw her in a Manhattan coffee shop with that one dark haired woman... you know the good looking one who works for Tony..." 

"She was with Maria?" he said almost choking on a fry. "But..."

"No... then not her... the other one. The other dark haired girl..."

"Jessica?"

"No the other one!" 

"Melinda May?"

"No."

"Kate?" Cap asked. 

"Why would Natasha get coffee with Kate Bishop?" Clint scoffed. 

"No, not her. By the way, what's your problem with her? She's pretty cool." Sam asked. 

"She stole my bow. Then who?" Clint crossed his arms.

"I dunno, some dark haired woman. But it looked like they were undercover so I didn't go in." Sam shrugged.

Clint put his head on the table, trying to think of all the dark haired women he and Natasha had in common. 

"If she was undercover, she could still be in Manhattan...." Steve said. 

"It's not like she's in India. She's a few minutes away." Sam said as he tossed Clint another burger, which he gladly ate. 

"Alright... to Manhattan I go then, I guess." Clint threw away his wrappers and waved goodbye.

Where in Manhattan could Natasha Romanoff be?"

 


End file.
